


The Doctor and I

by whenyouwishupona



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouwishupona/pseuds/whenyouwishupona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor shows up to an American frat party, he finds himself in the company of an annoying (yet admittedly cute) American college girl. The girl doesn't seem too keen on the whole partying scene, so the Doctor decides to give her a night she'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leaves settled on the ground as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. Rarely had the police box brought him to America, surely it was someone else's job to save them from the endless threats of the universe. The Doctor scanned his surroundings. He heard a few teenage girls laughing a ways down the dimly lit street. He could almost smell the alcohol from where he stood. 

Apart from the TARDIS, on the section of the street upon which he stood, the Doctor could see nothing but mostly dark houses. He began to wonder why the TARDIS brought him to such a bland place. No aliens parading about, or inanimate things coming to life. He was ready to turn right around and leave that place, but he knew that the TARDIS never took him somewhere that wasn't important. With that in mind, the Doctor took a stroll toward the laughter he had heard moments earlier, hoping for some kind of interaction with humans. As he walked, he heard music growing louder. It was very low, grumbling music. Not very pleasant at all to hear. He walked toward the source, and heard voices joining the loud thumping annoyance. One house stood out to him, and he stopped a few yards from it. Almost every light in the house was on, and there was around fifteen people lounging on the porch, smoking. The Doctor grew curious, not to the house particularly, or the people. But he decided something brought him to this house, so he had to investigate.

He gained entrance to the house fairly easily, that young face must have blended in nicely. The Doctor felt like a successful intruder, and was glad to have been blessed with such a trusting face. The humans inside moved about quickly, carrying drinks and cigarettes, trying to reach their friends across the room. He felt out of place, but still had a feeling that something, or someone, needed him there. 

He decided to venture upstairs, where it was quieter. There was less people, but it was still crowded. People crammed the tiny hallway, waiting for a bathroom or bedroom. The Doctor felt even more out of place here. Everyone was American, and loud, and drunk. He was almost ready to leave when someone screamed. It wasn't a particularly loud or desperate scream, but it was a scream. So the Doctor followed it to the source. He opened the farthest bedroom door, making lots of other people angry in the process, to find a young woman being held down on the bed by a very large man. The Doctor hurried to her and pushed the large man off of her, and she screamed again. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you," the Doctor replied, confused. He thought this man was hurting her.

"How on earth are you doing that? That's my boyfriend you just knocked over, get out of here, creep," she spat at him. The Doctor almost felt embarrassed for intruding, but decided it was a waste of time. 

Instead of asking why this woman had screamed in the first place, when no harm was coming to her, the Doctor decided to just leave. He was done with this filthy, crowded house.

As the Doctor was leaving the house, he saw a group of four girls standing by the street corner. Two more were sitting, bent over, on the curb. He walked over to them, thinking that maybe one of them was sick and he could save the world from a deadly toxin or something. 

"Uhm, hello," he said as he approached, "is everything good here?"

The group of girls remained silent.

"I'm the Doctor, I think I can help you if something is wrong."

"We're fine," barked the tallest of the standing group, she had a mean face and long brown hair, "and you don't look like a doctor to me."

"Yeah, do you even go here?" said another standing girl, this one was blonde, and looked quite a bit nicer. One of the girls on the curb expelled some bile and coughed.

"Actually, I'm just stopping in, I'm a visitor. What is this exactly?" he asked, gesturing to the house that he was glad to be out of.

The shortest girl of the standing group leaned closer to the Doctor. She looked confused at his question.

"A frat party? You've never been?" she asked. She was clearly the only sober one in the group, and she had long, dark auburn hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She was kind of intimidating, but in a repressed manner.

"Well I know what a party is, but I've never been to a 'frat' party. Sounds disgusting," he responded, recalling the filth and the amount of people. Even thinking about it made him claustrophobic.

"Well it is. You just came from there, you should know," she said, "I'm Robyn, the chaperon of the group. I don't really like drinking that much anymore so I just kind of stand around until they want to go home."

"Why are you talking so loud right now?" groaned one of the girls on the ground. She seemed pitiful.

"Well I'm the Doctor, as I said. And I'm here for a very fantastical reason. I just don't know what it is yet."

"I know how that is, my major is still undecided," Robyn said with a laugh. She seemed very quiet, and the Doctor felt like this wasn't an everyday thing, talking to strange men at parties.

The Doctor wanted to know more about this Robyn, he could tell that she was smart, and possibly the right amount of annoying. He just didn't know how to talk to her with her rude, drunk friends around. 

"Come on Allie, are you done puking yet, I was talking to this really hot guy and he's probably in between someone else's legs right now," said the tall brunette, "you're ruining my mood."

One of the girls on the curb stood up, and grabbed the other's hand. It was kind of sad to watch them struggle to their feet. 

"Come on Robyn, or are you still talking to this weirdo?" said the brunette. The Doctor suddenly felt very awkward.

"I think I'll stay out here, meet me at the car when you guys are ready to leave okay?" said Robyn, waving them away. The five drunk girls stumbled their way across the lawn and into the crowded house.

When the girls were out of sight, Robyn turned to the Doctor and smiled. There was a breeze and Robyn shivered slightly.

"Are you cold? You can have my jacket, I've got loads back in my, uh, house," the Doctor offered.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm fine," she said, "do you want to go somewhere and talk? maybe a different part of the sidewalk?" 

The Doctor looked down at the vomit covered curb and pulled a face. Robyn laughed quietly and walked to the opposite side if the street. The Doctor followed.

"So what's your real name, Doctor?" Robyn asked, sitting in the sidewalk.

"People just call me the Doctor. My real name is hard to say, I guess." the Doctor replied, taking a seat next to her.

"So are you a med student?" 

"Actually no, I'm a scientist of sorts. And a traveler. And a detective. I'm loads of things really," the Doctor said proudly. For some reason, he felt the need to be even more impressive than normal.

"Well," Robyn said with a laugh, "I wish I could do all those things. I can't even decide what to major in. I should just quit college and live in my parents' basement forever."

Another breeze came and Robyn shivered again. The Doctor removed his tweed jacket and handed it to her.

"You know, you can do whatever you want. This world, this universe is so full of different possibilities and endless adventures. I've seen so many things, you wouldn't believe. I've stared death in the eye, I've seen some of the most fantastic things, and I meet so many people. Anything is possible Robyn, you just have to put yourself out there and experience all that the world has to offer."

"Wow, you should be a motivational speaker or something," Robyn laughed, pulling the jacket around her shoulders. "Thank you for the coat."

"Do you want to travel, Robyn? I mean really travel. Do something that matters. See something that no one else on this planet will probably ever see?" the Doctor said with a smile. He wanted to give Robyn what she wanted, but there was only one way to do that.

"Well, ideally, yes. But traveling costs money, money that I need for school. Plus, I can't take time off of college. I just can't," Robyn looked at the Doctor. He looked excited, but she looked confused.

"What if I told you that you could go right now, and not spend any money, or take any time off of school?" his voice was getting very excited now.

"That would be great bu-" 

"Follow me, I promise you won't regret it," the Doctor sprung up from the sidewalk and headed down the street towards the TARDIS. He wanted to give Robyn an experience that would keep her motivated to do well in life. He hoped he could inspire something in her.

Robyn didn't ask questions, but followed closely behind the Doctor. She was confused, but intrigued. Everything people had told her from a young age started to surface in her mind. 'Don't follow strangers, never leave your friend group'. 

"Actually, Doctor, I told my friends that I would be waiting in the car, but thanks," Robyn said abruptly. The Doctor kept walking as Robyn stopped to take off his jacket.

"You'll be back before they've even noticed you left," he replied.

When they reached the TARDIS, Robyn handed the Doctor his jacket.

"I want you to not freak out or anything, what I'm about to say is going to be kind of a shock. I'm a time traveler. I can go anywhere in time and space, and this," he said patting the side of the TARDIS, "is my time machine."

Robyn looked at him like he was crazy.

"If you don't believe me, just look inside. You don't have to go inside. Just take a peek."

The Doctor took a few steps to the side and let Robyn walk up to the TARDIS doors. She put her fingers through the handle and opened the door. Robyn had never seen anything like it. There were lights and buttons everywhere. The inside seemed to expand far beyond the confines of the blue box that was under her hand. 

"She's called the TARDIS. She's bigger on the inside. And this is how I traveled here today. This is how I travel everywhere," the Doctor said proudly, "would you like to accompany me somewhere? I'll let you choose."

Robyn stared into the TARDIS, not blinking. She didn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be bigger on the inside. This was an optical illusion of some kind. She took a step inside and it became more real. Robyn was in awe. How was she so lucky to have been chosen for this?

"This is your house? Spaceship? Whatever?" she sputtered.

"Yes. Would you like to come with me?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"Duh, where can we go?" Robyn asked. 

"Anywhere you'd like," the Doctor said as he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where would you like to go, Robyn?" the Doctor questioned with a hint of a smile. He seemed to be enjoying Robyn's surprise as she looked around the TARDIS. 

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was standing in a spaceship. Her, Robyn, the girl who was still undecided on paper. She had no clue what to do with her life. Be an artist? Be an Actress? Neither made very good money. Everyone always told her she was so great at acting, such an amazing artist. She had a hard time believing them, even though she wanted to. Robyn had always felt like she was a burden to everyone, and now, for her to be standing in a time machine with a time traveler? 

Who would believe her when she returned home. Surely no one would. But that didn't matter to Robyn at that moment. It was real to her, and that was all she cared about.

"I have no idea. Can we go anywhere in time?" Robyn asked excitedly.

"And space. I can take you to any planet, any universe, at any point in time that you would like. There are some limitations of course, but I won't bore you with those," the Doctor replied.

"I don't even know where to start. Should I meet a famous artist or scientist or-"

"What's your favorite non-Earthen planet?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Probably Neptune. But there's nothing exciting there. I mean no one has been there before, so I guess it would be pretty amazing to go." 

"What if I took you to Neptune in the future, to the first Earthen colony on Neptune?" the Doctor asked. Robyn stood for a moment thinking.

"How could there be a colony on Neptune? It's really dangerous. Wouldn't everyone die after they ran out of supplies?" 

"Right now, yes, but in the future, humans create many, many amazing things. They develop faster, larger, more durable space traveling ships. They have colonies within them and people volunteer to make trips. Some don't go so well, but eventually they find a way to inhabit all of the planets in this galaxy. There's even one that hasn't been discovered at this point in time. I could take you there if you'd like?"

"No, I want to go to the first human colony on Neptune, that would be amazing," Robyn became excited just thinking about being in a new planet. She'd never even been out of the country, she never thought she would leave the planet.

The Doctor began shuffling about the giant center of the TARDIS, pulling different knobs and levers. Pushing buttons in a sequence that only he knew. Robyn watched him in amazement. This young, and handsome, man had found her of all people to share this adventure with. He looked too young to be a time traveler, but he did kind of dress like one. She wondered if time travel kept a person at the same age they were when they started traveling. That would be a good explanation for this crazy man hopping about, looking so experienced, yet so young.

The TARDIS began to purr, and the engine came to life with a grinding sound. The sound of the universe moving around them. All of space and time changing to the place that they wished to go. 

"This is amazing," Robyn beamed. She could feel the world changing around them. The feeling of movement though she was standing fairly still. The TARDIS stopped humming in a matter of seconds, and a smile crept to Robyn's lips. 

They had arrived.

"Is it safe to get out?" Robyn asked.

"Why don't you open the door and see?" the Doctor replied.

Robyn walked over to the door she had just entered through not five minutes prior. She pushed the door open to see a grey room. Where there was just a street, there was a smooth concrete floor, where there was houses there was now a bed and some chairs. She couldn't believe that she had actually time traveled.

She took a step out of the TARDIS and into the small room that they had traveled to. 

"Where are we," she marveled, making note of the door to her right. It was taller than the Doctor by at least three feet, and had a square knob.

"We are in Astorth, the first human colony on Neptune," the Doctor said, stepping out of the TARDIS, "home to 5,603 humans, there are people from all of Earth here. There are old and young, some were born on the way here. Everyone volunteered to come live here. There was a very strict code that they had to meet, so I don't think we will meet anyone who will be particularly aggressive. Since there are so many people, and visitors do come every once in a blue moon, I think we can get by completely unnoticed."

"So we're in another ship?" Robyn asked confused.

"Why, yes, it's very hard to land on the surface of Neptune, even the most advanced ships have a hard time of it. Astorth is the name of a ship the circulates in Neptune's atmosphere. Don't worry though, there is still plenty to see," the Doctor stated. He seemed to be more excited about the trip than Robyn was. And she was plenty excited.

"What kind of room are we in?"

"We are in a visitor room, and don't worry," the Doctor said patting his jacket pocket,"I made reservations."

Robyn was confused, but decided not to ask questions. She wanted to go explore this ship, this colony that they had just traveled to. She rushed to the door and the Doctor followed. He had a feeling that she was going to be a fun person to be around.

In the hallway was the same concrete floor and grey walls. There were a few people standing at a door a few yards away, but other than that the hall was empty. No art, no windows, no plants or people. Nothing. Robyn thought about how they probably didn't have resources to decorate the ship. It must have cost billions to build and even more to get into space. 

"So how did this ship get here? It would probably bankrupt the entire planet of Earth to just put one full tank of fuel in this bad boy," Robyn said as they started down the blank hall.

"Actually, Astorth doesn't run on normal fuel. It runs on a combination of solar power and waste. The solar power was enough to get it into space and to Neptune, and the waste runs everything else. All the water is recycled, and there are enormous gardens that produce anough oxygen for the entire ship. They grow all of their food, and everyone is a vegetarian. There is a school level, a specialty level, where humans get training for their jobs, and there's the recreation level, where the visitor cabins are. We're about ten minutes from the pool if you wanted to check it out."

Robyn stared at the Doctor. How could he know all of these things? And why did he keep saying humans instead of people?

"You're strange, Doctor, but I would rather see one of those gardens you were talking about," Robyn suggested, "are the available to the public?"

"Right this way, Miss Robyn," the Doctor said, turning at the end of the hall.

They reached a pair of aluminum doors that opened as the approached. The two stepped inside what Robyn decided was an elevator of sorts, and the Doctor entered a code on the touch pad. As the doors closed Robyn watched the Doctor. How did he know the exact thing to do for every moment? She didn't want to think about how much college he had to go through to get this job. If one could even call time traveling a job.

The elevator opened to a great glass hallway, surrounded by lavish gardens. There were more trees than Robyn could count, and everything was green. She stepped into the hallway and began walking without a word to the Doctor. She was speechless. Robyn had never seen anything so beautiful. There weren't many flowers, but there were some small yellow flowers that peppered the green shrubs and grass. She never wanted to leave this place.

On either side of the hallway, there were entrances to the gardens. they were tall and simple, but beautiful. They were framed with this glass that scattered the light coming from above, and made everything brighter. Robyn and the Doctor walked through the entrance on the left and slowly made their way through the path that lead around the many shrubs and back to the entrance. Robyn stopped at almost every plant, looking it the color. She wanted to pick some of the little yellow flowers, but thought it was probably against some rule. They were just so pretty.

"Have you ever been here before?" Robyn asked when they came back to the entrance.

"Actually, no, but I've been to other ships like this, and they all run pretty much the same. Solar power, gardens for oxygen," the Doctor replied.

Robyn looked at the Doctor. His face was young, but there was something very wise in his expression.

Next they went to the shopping level. There was a large food court, three small restaurants, and probably twenty shops. Robyn dragged the Doctor through every store she though was interesting. She particularly liked the technology store. She was amazed at the advanced phones and computers. She wanted to take one home with her, convinced that it would make her life easier, but she knew that couldn't happen. After Robyn was bored of browsing, she suggested they eat. The Doctor was very enthusiastic about this. 

In the food court, the got a sandwich to split, and they both got water. Robyn was used to drinking soda or wine, she couldn't imagine drinking water with every meal.

The Doctor told Robyn that there was something they hadn't seen yet, but needed to before they went back to their room. They finished eating, and headed toward the elevator.

"So what is it? Is it like a waterfall, or an indoor mountain, or like a painting, or-"

"You'll see. And you'll love it," the Doctor said simply. They didn't talk as they entered the elevator, and the Doctor entered a code different than the one from earlier on the touch pad. The elevator jolted and dropped so quickly that Robyn's ears almost popped. 

The elevator stopped suddenly and the shiny door opened. There was a short man in what looked like a police uniform standing just outside the elevator. Behind him was a large concrete wall with metal beams supporting it. In the middle was another aluminum door, but this one had a red strip in the middle.

"May I see your credentials?" the man asked.

"Of course," the Doctor said, taking a small wallet from his jacket. He handed it to the man for inspection, and the man smiled.

"Everything is in order, in you go," the man said, handing the Doctor his wallet back. He tucked it into his jacket once more and nodded to the small man.

The man stepped to the side and put his hand on the touch pad next to the door. It opened with a jerk and revealed a dimly lit runway. Robyn was confused, but followed the Doctor though the doors, which closed behind them.

"What did you show him?" Robyn asked as they walked.

"You ask a lot of questions," the Doctor sighed, "now just close your mouth any enjoy the view."

Robyn looked around, the room they were in was vast, at least a hundred yards in every direction. The ceiling was dark, and the walls curved down to the floor. That was when Robyn noticed what was under the runway. A large window was under her feet. It domed out into pace, giving her and the Doctor an amazing view of the planet they had come to visit. Robyn stoop and sat on the runway, staring with her mouth open, not caring how stupid she looked. 

The atmosphere was moving below her, a grey blue cloud of gases and rock. Robyn watched as storms moved through the sky, taking everything it could in its path. She understood my they were floating instead of landing on the surface of the killer planet. It was so scary, but beautiful. The Doctor sat down next to Robyn and watched the planet with her.

"Why do you need special credentials to come in here?" Robyn asked, her voice echoing in the giant room. 

"Well, this is the bottom of the ship. It's dangerous to be here. If someone wanted to kill everyone on this ship, they could just come down here, and compromise the integrity of the ship somehow. I don;t think it would be easy, but it is probably possible." he replied with a small frown. Robyn couldn't imagine why anyone would want to kill that many people. Especially f there was this much beauty to been seen. 

"I'm really happy you stole me away from that party, Doctor," Robyn said turning to the man beside her.

The Doctor smiled at her, "me too."

The two sat for a while and watched the storms beneath their dangling feet. They sat for so long that Robyn started to fall asleep. She wished she could fall asleep like this every night, with the dangerous planet under her soothing her until she was unconscious.

"So are you from Earth?" Robyn asked sleepily.

"Actually, I'm not.," the Doctor replied," I look like a human, but I'm from a planet called Gallifrey. It is very prestigious and beautiful."

"We should go there next," Robyn said with a yawn. She was getting really tired now. She rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"We cant," the Doctor sighed,"remember when I said there was limitations?"

Robyn nodded as she started to close her eyes. The Doctor nudged her awake. 

"We need to get back to the TARDIS. I think this has been enough for Astorth eh?"

Robyn nodded. The Doctor stood up and offered Robyn a hand. They walked silently to the doors with the red stripe, but they didn't open. The Doctor tapped the door but no one responded. He took out a small device and scanned the touch pad with it. Robyn was tired and confused. She just wanted to go to bed. 

The doors opened and they walked toward the elevator. The small man from earlier was no longer there. There wasn't anyone between the door with the red stripe, and the elevatore. Robyn thought it was starnge, but what did she know about this starnge place? He could be in the bathroom for all she knew. When they reached the recreation level where their room was, Robyn was ready to lay down and sleep right in the hallway. 

"Come on sleepy," the Doctor said as he hurried towards their room. Or maybe he was just walking normal. Robyn was to tired to care.

Robyn entered the room behind the Doctor and he slammed the door shut, snapping Robyn out of her sleepy daze.

"What the hell?" Robyn groaned.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the Doctor explained, "but there is someone on this ship who shouldn't be here, and we need to be safe." He started scanning the door with the device that he used to open the door downstairs. 

"Yeah, us. We aren't supposed to be here are we? And what is that thing and what are you doing with it?" Robyn asked, sitting on the bed. She just wanted to sleep.

"I mean a threat, someone that isn't us. They locked us in that room, not knowing I had my sonic on me. They might be trying to compromise the ship. We have to stay and find them before they do something catastrophic."

"Do you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Robyn said with a yawn.

"If we don't do something, 5,603 humans are going to die." 

Robyn forced her eyes open. She didn't want innocent travelers to die. She was an innocent traveler. "So what do we do?"

"I think we should be okay for a few hours, and you're no good if you're tired so get in the TARDIS and get some sleep. I'll prepare for what we need to do and brief you on it when you wake up," the Doctor said hurrying to the TARDIS, "sound like a plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading, I know it isn't so great right now, but I'm trying to set it up, and I have an idea of where I want the plot to go. I hope it isn't too boring right now. I plan on writing another chapter tomorrow at some point. Let me know how it is. Thanks again :)
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, my keyboard is loosing it's sensitivity and I just suck at typing in the first place, so there will be mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> SO... This is my first fanfic. I plan on adding more if people read it. It is really sucky and I realized that Robyn is kind of similar to Rose, but that was a total accident, I swear. This is kind if how I would imagine meeting the Doctor. Having all my friends be drunk while I'm the dd and having to be back before they're ready to leave. That sort of thing. I know it's short, but I will make it longer. I promise.
> 
> THANK YOU for reading. Please let me know how it is, thanks :)


End file.
